


Over you by now

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Over you by Now by Jana Kramer (Pandora)





	Over you by now

**Author's Note:**

> Over you by Now by Jana Kramer (Pandora)

Snowfire sits on the bridge of Iacon. He looks down at the Autobots victory parade. The Decepticons line up shackled like prisoners, which they are. Soundwave comes to sit beside him. He leans over on his carrier’s frame. “Think he’s over Snowdream by now?”

"He'll never be over you, sweet spark,” Soundwave says rubbing the white helm. “The fact he’s not issuing a bounty on my helm shows you he still cares for you.”

“But I can never go back to him,” Snowfire frowns. “The Autobots and council know Snowdream and Snowfire are the same spark. He can’t be in a relationship with a Decepticon.”

“He’s had the chance to date and court other femme's and mech's but he’s turned them down, he’s loyal to you,” Soundwave says rubbing his doorwings. 

“What if he saw me with another mech?” Snowfire asks.


End file.
